


There's A Trip Wire

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Faked Suicide, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, POV Sebastian Moran, Short, Short One Shot, Suicide, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sebastian Moran is a witness to the Reichenbach Fall.Oneshot/drabble





	There's A Trip Wire

Sebastian Moran was the stony-faced, hard-jawed, stiff-upper-lip kind of guy. Standing at 6'6, not a lot of people tried to mess with him--even if they didn't automatically know who his employer was. The gun (yes, he was an ex-colonel) tended to scare even the toughest guys. 

So Seb was scary-looking. He kept his emotions in check too. Always. No matter what. 

I mean he killed people for a living at the drop of a hat for his boss Jim's clients. He had to be hard-hearted to continue to do that. 

He didn't care. Didn't feel. Yep.

* * *

Sebastian had his gun trained on a small sandy-haired man: Dr. John Watson. He himself smirked slightly as he peered effortlessly through the scope of the sniper gun. He heard low voices coming from the roof. Jim was up there, and Holmes too, "playing games". No matter how much he wanted to go and see just what was going on, Jim made him promise not to get distracted. So voices meant nothing.

Until one lone gunshot coming from the roof. 

It made him jump. He ripped his eyes away from the scope of the gun--hell right now screw John Watson--and looked up. 

Only Holmes stood now at the edge of the roof Jim had just been on a moment before. Sebastian was panicking. He had time to grab his gun before he went from his hiding spot; if he was still watching Watson though he'd see that he was panicking too, staggering to the edge of the building where Holmes was on.

Sebastian staggered too. But backwards. He heard the splat of the body. It was Holmes, so he didn't care. 

Instead he ran. Tripped, got back up, kept going. Grit his teeth. 

He was praying for the first time since the army. 

Praying for Jim Moriarty to still be alive.

 


End file.
